Roadside Romeo Wiki:What Roadside Romeo Wiki is Not
is not a social networking site| is not an online fan site| is not a place to advertise or publish creative fanon}} The is an online encyclopedia for the purpose of collecting and properly displaying information on Roadside Romeo related subjects, and then to gather an online community of people interested in building a credible and resourceful encyclopedia about everything in the Roadside Romeo universe (with some exception, supervised by local admins). This being our goal, there are certain things that this site is not. This wiki is not an indiscriminate collection of information; merely being true or useful does not automatically make something suitable for inclusion in this encyclopedia. Although there are debates about the encyclopedic merits of several article types, the following have been widely accepted as good examples of what this wiki is not. is NOT... 'A social networking site' The is not a social networking site, such as MySpace or Facebook. This means that content (that is, information) is far more important than the way your userpage looks. Please make constructive edits to this wiki and its articles. Furthermore, this wiki and its pages are not: #'A communications center' — This place is not meant for merely chat on talk pages, blogs, forums, or article talk pages about unrelated subjects. If you want to chat, go to the wiki's or a canon-related discussion board. #'An image hosting site or file repository' - Please only upload files that are used (or will be used) in encyclopedia articles or project pages; anything else can and will be deleted. #'A host for guestbooks' — Areas for your online friends to post a name and a comment on your page is inappropriate for this wiki. Any such "friends lists" are strictly prohibited on this site (see our userpage policy). Please use this devoted website for signing activities: . 'A place to advertise' The does not allow users to advertise their sites or services on this wiki. Spam links and anything else of the like are especially intolerable on here, as well as on any Wikia wiki. Wikia is to be used for community editing, not just to put up links to another website. *'EXCEPTION:' To an extent, links are permitted on userpages, but only to relate to something of the like (such as a user's profile on another site). 'A publisher for creativity' The is not here for you to share original artwork or writing. This includes work that is or isn't based on the original movie, original fanon characters, or anything else of the like. If you wish to share these things, it is suggested that you go to a purpose-designed website. This wiki is not meant as a repository for: #'Fan-fiction stories' — Fiction should not be published or discussed here. Please only use sites existing on the Internet to host such stories, such as FanFiction.net. #'Fan art' — Art not originally created by the original artists of Roadside Romeo should not be published or displayed here. Once again, please only upload images that are non-fanon and beneficial the wiki. If you would like to share any such art, please use a purpose-designed website such as DeviantArt. :*'EXCEPTION:' One (read it out, only 1) piece of fanart may be used for display on your userpage if you do four things: ::#Obtain the licensing of the image (either because you're the original creator or you have written consent from the original artist); ::#Verify the licensing with : :::*If the artwork is yours, the admin needs to be able to visibly see something (either on the artwork itself or on a separate site) to prove that it's yours. :::*If it's not yours, the admin needs to see proof that you actually contacted the original artist and got permission from them to display their art on this site. :: 3. Credit it properly on the file's page; and finally, :: 4. Only use it on your userpage. ::If the artwork does not meet these conditions, it will be removed immediately. 'A fan site' Although there are fans who edit here, the is not meant to be an online fan site or fan club. One of this site's goals is to provide an "easy-to-access database of all things related to Roadside Romeo and make it readily available to the general public for easy viewing/understanding."[1] With this as a goal, it is not acceptable to add things to this online encyclopedia such as speculation or excessive amount of pictures or videos (see our Image policy). For such practices, please use a purpose-designed website such as Fanpop. Notes This policy uses heavy reference from: * * * What Roadside Romeo Wiki is Not